


Say My Name, Flower

by KitsuneEthereal



Category: Original Work
Genre: Agender Character, Body Horror, Cross-Posted on Quotev, Evil Entity Commits Murder Due To Boredom, Gen, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, eldritch horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneEthereal/pseuds/KitsuneEthereal
Summary: hhhhhhhhIs CreepypastaI can't say much more w/out spoiling it so uhPlease Enjoy?





	Say My Name, Flower

 

_ Watch out for the Enigma;  _  
_Always observe the world around you;_   
_Trust no one not even yourself;_   
_Calm thyself and do not let it get to you;_   
_Hurry now, before you are caught;_   
_Escape the nightmare and be free;_   
_Run as fast as you can and don't look back;_

Wet. It was so wet. Mud stuck to her feet as she ran, her breathing heavy and harsh. She had to run run run! Death stalked her, panting down her neck as she ran.

_"Ring around a rosey~ Pockets full of Posies~ Ashes, ashes~ We all fall down~"_

The whispery voice haunted her, seemingly all around yet nowhere at all. She could hear it gaining on her and she took a sharp turn, crying out as she tumbled. It grew closer still as she tried to stand but failed. She'd broken her ankle with her fall and there was no escape in sight. She sobbed as the voice was now even closer, a pair of dark boots in her lowered view.

_"Ring around Rosey~ Her pockets full of Posies~ Ashes, Ashes~ She sadly fell down~"_

An eerie giggle echoes through the small wooded area as she shrieks. the unnamed woman is pulled up by her hair and she makes eye contact with two very unsettling glowing pupils the colour of azaleas. They were surrounded by black sclera, giving away the nature of the...The thing that held her in its tight grip.

 _"Well~ Well~ Rosey, what a tumble you took!~"_  The sigh of a sentence brushes past the frightened woman's ear as the creature grips her close and murmurs into it. "Puh-puh-puh-please! Duh-d-d-don't kill me!" The pathetic meat-bag whimpered in terror as she clung to the hand no, talon adorned fist that clutched her hair.

 _"Puh-puh-pathetic~!"_  It cackles maniacally, mocking the terrified woman.  _"Try that again~! Oh, dear Rosey~ Don't you recognize me~?"_  Its voice was frigid as it buzzed in her ears. She recognized it for sure but refused to acknowledge it, hoping against hope that she was wrong in her assumptions.

 _"Aw~ Rosey, Rosey, Ro-sey~!"_  It taunted her, thrashing her a bit by the hair and she whimpers. "Yuh-your name is-is-" She cuts herself off. Saying its name only gave it more power over her.  _"Well~?! Say it, darling Rosey~!"_  a snarl stretched its mouth into a frown that extended from one side of its head to the other. Dark murky water-coloured hair framed its frightening visage, casting even darker shadows over its horribly eldritch face.

It let out its disheartening snicker once more and she knows then, that there is only one last course of action. She had to say its name and hope to God it let her go, as small a chance as that was. "A-ah! Oh-kay! Your name is-is-!" It grins, its mouth splitting its face from ear to ear, displaying jagged fangs so sharp it put a knife to shame.  _"Yesss~?"_  The thing's voice was a snarling sinister sound, grating against the girl's ears like claws against a blackboard.

"*****!! OH SWEET LORD ABOVE!! YOUR NAME IS-" She shrieks as she is torn to shreds, maniacal cackling emanating from all around as her guts and blood are splattered against the muddy ground. Bits of organs dangled from those sharpened talons, the sound they made as the pieces splashed against the mud moist and gross.

The cackling sound grew louder as the mass of sheer....not evil but Chaos engulfed the gore. A very distorted...Mask? looks up, seemingly at you, the reader.  _"So now I ask of you, dear child. **Do you know my name**?"_

_ Endless void; _  
_ Neverending pain; _  
_ Ignored for eons; _  
_ Gone in a flash; _  
_ Must be avoided at all costs; _  
_ Are you next?; _

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god I regret many things don't look at me  
> just  
> if you have any tips on how to improve please comment them ;n;


End file.
